Frequently, when a user purchases electronic equipment, the user connects the equipment to other electronics, where the purchased electronics and the other electronics work together to provide a desired functionality. Frequently, to provide the desired functionality, the purchased electronics are connected to the other electronics according to a specific configuration. At times, correctly connecting the electronics may appear challenging to a user. Also, for some users, the initial view of the electronic equipment within the box may incite stress within the user due to fears of incorrectly connecting the equipment. Usually, to guide the user in connecting the electronics in the specific configuration, electronics manufacturers provide instruction manuals that describe detailed steps for connecting different electronic components. However, as the information in the instruction manual is not initially viewable by a user, the instruction manual does little to placate any initial stress felt by the user. Also, instruction manuals may be ignored by a user, which may further add to a user's stress as they try to connect the electronic equipment.